The contractor shall document, through longitudinal studies using psychometric testing and neuropsychological evaluation, the progression of psychological abnormalities and developmental progress in behavior, cognition, and motor abilities of adults and children with chronic medical illness, such as cancer and HIV disease, enrolled on protocols with the Division of Clinical Sciences, National Cancer Institute.